1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable, lighted cupholder for an automotive vehicle.
2. Disclosure Information
Cupholders are ubiquitous in contemporary automobiles. Motorists expect cupholders to firmly position beverage containers having a veritable plethora of shapes, sizes, and materials. Because some containers are conical and yet others are purely cylindrical, with all being formed from a variety of materials such as paper, plastic, aluminum, or yet other materials, and in configurations small and large, the task of managing such containers is complicated.
It is desirable to provide an automotive cupholder which is both configuration and size adjustable. In addition to adjustability, it is further desirable to provide a cupholder having lighting to indicate, inter alia, where the cupholder well is located, even when a cup has been installed into the cupholder.